User blog:BlankyXP/MAH BRAWL OBSESSION IS BACK!!! D=
OMG!!! I think I might mah old Super Smash Bros. Brawl obsession is coming back to me. D= I've been startin' to annoy people by my overuse Brawl quotes again. Back when I went on flippin' Animal Crossing Community everyday, everyone used to know me from my Brawl obsession (instead of Leafman obsession). I always made references to teh game, but I hated how almost no one ever understood what I said. o.o Though, teh appeal of Brawl eventually wore out on September of 2008 (I got teh game da day it came out with mah bro, March 9, 2008 methinks and was obsessed since then). Now, two years later, I am just bored on MySims Wiki, when all of a sudden, while I was thinkin' of sumthin' to say in a blog comment on a certain blog, for no reason, I heard teh awesomesauce Ikeman's (guy in meh current avatar) words in my head ("GREAT...AETHEEERRRRRRRR!!!"). Without thinking, I typed these words in my message (Great Aether!!! ). And then a sudden fetish of playin' Brawl again prickled my mind. SO I PLAYED!!! YAY. AND NOW IT FEELS LIKE ZE OLD DAYS, WHERE I WAS SO OBSESSED WITH BRAWL AND BECOMING ZE BEST BRAWLER EVERRRR!!! But when I go online, there is no one online (in teh Anyone waiting room). I HAS BEEN WAITIN' AN HOUR. NO ONE COMES!!! OH NOEZ!!! If you dunno what teh game is, it's basically like a Nintendo fighting game. :O 4 players can fight at once, whether on teams or a free-for-all thingy or whatevah. It includes characters from many Nintendo franchises: Mario, Pokemon, Kirby, Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Starfox, Donkey Kong, etc. :O There are also two guest stars: Sonic from Sonic teh Hedgehog, and Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. Several characters from each of these series basically crossover and battle. Unlike other fighting games, it is not entirely based on a stamina health bar. To defeat someone, you basically send them flying off ze screen. :O The damage is measured by percents, and the higher the percent, the farther your opponent goes flying if you hit them with an attack. o.o The percentages obviously go higher as you damage, so the basic thing is just to rack up damage, then finish them up with a smash attack to launch them off the screen. Simple as that. :O Although that may sound mundane, it is much more fun than you might think. The game is very broad, and there is lots to do, and uh...lotsa stages from each game series the characters come from too. For example, there is Green Hill Zone from Sonic, Pokemon Stadiums from Pokemon, Yoshi's Island from uh...Yoshi, and stuff. IT ARE AMAZING GAME!!! Especially when you play with friends. If you wish to know more, you can visit the website. There is also a list of characters from the roster. Some characters you has to unlock in the game by either playing the story mode, or playing a certain amount of matches. o.o Mah primary character be Meta Knight. And secondary be Ike. Recently, I have been using Ikeman more and practicing him. Here be a video I record of meh playin' Ike!!! Also, here be a chance to see some ugleh gameplay if you've never heard/seen of this game before: 500px DOES ANY OF YOU PLAY BRAWL HERE, OTHER THAN ME?! I FEEL LONELY. I just know that Randomdudeman plays it, as well as Maddieworld (though, I do not think she goes on this Wiki much anymore). PLZ CAN WE PLAY ONLINE KTHNXBAI GIMME YOUR FRIEND CODEZ!!!!!!!111 MAH FRIEND CODE BE: 5155-2596-2284. IF YOU HAS BRAWL, LET'S PLAY NOOOW, AND GIVE ME UR FRIEND CODEZ I NEED TO FIGHT MOAR HUMAN PLAYERS!!! LEVEL 9 COMPUTERS SUXOR. TEH ONLY HUMAN PLAYER I EVER FIGHT NAO IS MAH BROTHA. ...sorry, I am quite hyper right now. ME WANTS TO BRAAAWWWL If you don't has Brawl, this is what I think: YOU NEED TO GET IT NAO *TRIPLE FACEPALM* LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU HAVE BRAWL. If you don't have it, YOU ARE WELCOME TO ASK QUESTIONS!!! Oh yes, and please keep all posts relevant to BRAWL. OR YOU GET A SLAPPING. MAYBE WE CAN HAS A WHOLE BRAWL PARTEH!!! (Though, I think most of you doesn't even has teh game, so... D=) Like, we could do random team battles, free-for-alls, and uh...stuff...AND MAYBE EVEN HAVE A TAUNT FEST!!! Wee... Er...sorry...just gettin' too excited... Category:Blog posts